


Who cares?

by Rajiformes



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My heart melted writing this, Orlais (Dragon Age), The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Syrillon wants to dance with Dorian, but not just in private on the balcony.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Who cares?

"There was an ancient dowager looking for you. Said she had twelve daughters! I told her you'd left already. You can thank me later. Or now. But you look lost in thought." Syrillon was so absorbed in his own thoughts looking at the horizon on the edge of the balcony that he didn't notice the man approaching him. "Something on your mind?" Dorian seemed worried.  
"This isn't over yet. Corypheus will strike back at us for this loss." His tone involuntarily became nostalgic as he turned to Dorian.  
"Eventually. Not right this second. Even when he does, it's not as if we won't be expecting it. Not this time." Dorian smiled faintly, moving closer to him to comfort him. The elf turned away again.  
Deep silence. Dorian didn't take his eyes off Syrillon, until an idea came to his mind.  
"What you need is a distraction." His amatus looked at him with the corner of his eyes interested, while Dorian knelt behind him, prostrating his arm to him. "I have just the thing: let's dance."  
"I was hoping you'd ask." Syrillon rose smirking from the edge of the balcony and put his hand on the other. "But..."  
"But?" Dorian stood up tightening the grip.  
"Not here. I want to dance with you on the dancefloor." He tried to meet the other's gaze with his own eyes, that at that moment Dorian opened wide.  
"Dancing with the evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? Are you drunk or something?" He laughed insecurely at his own words to hide his tension.  
" _Altus._ " The elf corrected smirking, and then smiled sweetly. "Just one dance, please vhenan."  
"Alright alright, you won. This time." How could Dorian resist such an handsome man asking for a dance with him with _that_ gaze? "Lead the way."

Syrillon returned indoors with Dorian following him at a safe distance, not yet sure he wanted to show public displays of affection to everyone. The elf was standing near the top of the stairs waiting for the music piece to finish, impatient to go dancing. Meanwhile he searched Dorian's gaze, who was waiting timidly on the sidelines.  
The human turned around trying to find familiar faces as if waiting for approval, since the relationship between him and Syrillon was known to members of the Inquisition and the elf was on the edge of the dancefloor someone might be understanding something was going on. He was not mistaken. As soon as he noticed Leliana's piercing gaze, she cheered him on with a mischievous smile and a wink. Without giving any hint of an answer he found Cullen smiling not very far from the spymaster looking instead at Syrillon, as he talked to other Orlesians without listening to them much. Josephine was wandering around the hall and seemed not to have noticed the Inquisitor. He had seen Bull, just before joining his amatus on the balcony, going to the garden to look for something to eat so he wasn't expecting to find him in the hall in that moment. Cole probably stayed where he always was all evening. Somewhere where nobody could see him. Lost in his thoughts, Syrillon's voice woke him up.  
"Vhenan! They've finished!" The elf waited for Dorian until he reached him and, taking his hand, he ran down the stairs giggling. Dorian smiled in return, feeling less anxious.  
  
They found a place on the dancefloor and prepeared themselves. The elf couldn't stop smiling like a child. The human smiled back, and he blushed. The music began.  
Dorian pulled him in as close as he can, a hand on Syrillon's back. They were close to each other, something both noticed and still blushed shyly about. They began to sway slightly hearing the music, listening to the slow rhythm. Syrillon was more clumsy than Dorian, but at the moment it was the least important thing. His hands felt Syrillon's body under the red uniform, body heat radiating between them. "Tonight your uniform is stunning. I couldn't stop looking at you every time I passed by the garden." Syrillon said softly, leaning his lips near Dorian's ear. "I love you so much, vhenan." And then the elf slowly flinched to meet the human's gaze. Dorian looked at those green and wonderful eyes, and moved closer laiding his head on the elf's shoulder. 

Maker, he wants to kiss him so badly in front of everyone.

"Syrillon." Dorian was blushing heavily, and the other noticed.  
"My my, the stone-hearted Tevinter Altus blushing!? Raise your head so everybody can notice." The elf was laughing softly.  
"I want to kiss you." Dorian looked at him almost worried but determined. "I want to kiss you, here."  
"What's stopping you then?" Syrillon chuckled.  
_"What was stopping him?"_ This event will be the gossip of the decade! A male Dalish elf and a male Tevinter human dancing and kissing together into the Winter Palace! But, actually, Dorian didn't care. What was stopping him? Nothing. Nothing at all.  
Dorian raised his head quickly, the elf's ear twitching as reaction. Their lips were really close, and Dorian couldn't stop himself. He kissed him. It wasn't the first time they kissed of course, but it was the first time in front of someone, and they would have never think their first time would have been in front of the most important people in Orlais. Syrillon's lips were thinner and warmer than usual, and Dorian loved it with every inch of his face. The nobles' low voices could be heared from everywhere around them but neither of them stopped -or payed attention to what they were saying- until the long final note that ended the music piece, and the kiss.  
They both smiled, slowly walking away from the dance floor while the people were cheering.  
"Was it _that_ hard?" Syrillon chuckled taking Dorian's hand.  
"Oh, not at all!" Dorian snapped confidently.  
"Is this a challenge, then?" Syrillon tightened his grip.  
"Maybe. If you can find me ten silk scarves, I've got a dance that will _really_ shock them." Dorian tightened his grip, too.

People will talk. But _who cares?_

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
